


not all teachers suck

by orphan_account



Category: Hinatazaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: most teachers really do suck, but not all of them.
Relationships: Takamoto Ayaka/Sasaki Kumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	not all teachers suck

**Author's Note:**

> i got baited into posting this hope you're happy dumbass

ayaka sighs. it's science class but she's distracted as heck. she had a mini fight with her girlfriend last week and the both of them have been so busy with school that they didn't really have time to talk about it properly. you'd really think living together would give them all the time in the world.

they both end school pretty early today, so ayaka decides to buy groceries and cook her dinner, hoping she'd forgive ayaka for being young and stupid.

ayaka gently slaps her own cheeks and looks back up at the whiteboard.

as if she could concentrate.

-

until someone knocks on the door.

"hey, sorry to bother you, kage, could i speak to ayaka for a bit?" a voice says.

ayaka knows exactly who it is.

her math teacher.

damn it, this is probably about her recent assignment.

miss kageyama nods and gestures for ayaka to go out.

"hey, could you make this quick? i kinda need to learn about atomic structures," ayaka says when the both of them are outside the classroom.

"that is no way to speak to a teacher, even IF we know each other," kumi crosses her arms, "but anyways, what's up with your assignment?"

ayaka has known kumi since she was born. they were neighbours and kumi often took care of ayaka and played with her whenever her parents went overseas for work.

by a stroke of luck, kumi ended up being posted to ayaka's high school to teach.

ayaka rolls her eyes at kumi's remark, "please, you've literally seen me in diapers, it'd be weird if i was suddenly nice to you just because you're now my teacher," she ignores kumi's mention of her assignment.

"we're still in school now though, dummy," kumi rolls her eyes and hits ayaka's head with her fist lightly, "and i'm not dropping the subject of your assignment. with the number of blanks in it, you might as well have not handed it in."

ayaka groans, "okay, so maybe i left a few blanks. you don't have to overreact, damn it."

plus it wasn't on purpose, ayaka genuinely could NOT do it.

kumi puts on her 'teacher-face', as ayaka likes to call it and sternly tells ayaka, "right, a few blanks. which means you'd be able to finish them quickly after classes, right?"

"what?! but i can't stay back today!" ayaka exclaims.

"co-curricular activities?"

"well, no but i've got plans!"

"plans that you're going to have to cancel. this should teach you to hand in assignments with blanks," kumi scolds, "now hurry back in, you don't want to end up having to stay back for science either, right?" she flips her hair and struts away.

ayaka has to suppress a loud 'ugh' when she re-enters the classroom.

-

"oh hey, you're here."

ayaka begrudgingly enters kumi's office, "it's not like i had a choice," ayaka mumbles.

"you can go when you're done with it, so stop being such a baby," kumi passes ayaka her assignment, "what plans did you have anyway?"

ayaka glares at kumi, "tch, nothing you have to know about," she flips the pages.

9 blanks. that's not too bad.

ayaka starts (re-)doing her assignment, which was really more her googling the questions underneath the table while glancing at kumi to make sure she doesn't get caught.

when she's done with her last question, she looks up and sees kumi nodding off. she glances at the clock. it's 6.30pm. ayaka turns back to look at kumi and takes a photo of kumi, not realising her sound was on.

kumi's eyes open at the 'click' and she glares at ayaka, who's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"uh... i'm done...?" ayaka offers and kumi squints at ayaka, snatching her assignment and flipping through it.

"okay good, you may leave then," kumi places the assignment on a pile of the other students' assignments.

"aren't you leaving now?" ayaka asks, tucking her chair under the table.

kumi shakes her head, "i have to finish grading these first," she sighs.

"oh, okay. good luck," ayaka gives kumi a thumbs up and leaves her office.

-

ayaka makes a quick stop at the supermarket to buy groceries and ice cream before going back to her shared apartment with her girlfriend.

she ends up making a simple omurice and right when she plates it, the door opens.

"oh, you made dinner?" her girlfriend throws her bag on the couch and hugs ayaka, "did you just get back?"

ayaka snuggles into the hug, "yeah. my terrorist of a math teacher made me stay back to finish my assignment."

"maybe if you didn't leave so many blanks, she wouldn't have had to," her girlfriend pecks her lips.

"maybe if you stopped walking around in your see-through nightgown i wouldn't always feel the need to rush through _your_ stupid assignments," ayaka mumbles against kumi's lips.

kumi giggles, "you're so easy to tease, ayaka."

"i can't believe you made me stay back to finish the damn thing. i hate you," ayaka pulls away and sits at the table to eat dinner.

"i love you too, dummy," kumi smiles and eats a spoonful of the rice, "ah, it's so good."

ayaka blushes at the compliment. kumi probably isn't mad with her over what happened last week anymore.

"oh, but ayaka."

ayaka hums, eating her rice happily.

"what plans did you have just now?"

"cooking for you, duh," ayaka points to the rice.

"oh. and here i was thinking you were going to ditch me to go to the arcade with kyoko or something," kumi mentions.

ayaka frowns, "you're still mad about that?"

"no, i'm not. i just wanted to tease you again," kumi laughs, "you're really so fun to tease."

ayaka pouts, "god i really do hate you."

they continue eating dinner, with comments thrown here and there about how much they "hate" each other.

kumi insists on washing up since ayaka did the cooking. ayaka goes into their room to change into her pajamas.

she backhugs kumi while she's washing the pan and nuzzles into her neck, giving her a little kiss.

"oh god, not now, ayaka," kumi says, drying the pan with paper towels.

kumi tries to pull away from ayaka's grip by walking, but ayaka just follows her.

"i still have work to do," kumi tries to pry ayaka's arms off her this time, but again, ayaka doesn't let up.

"you can do it tomorrow, we don't have class till next tuesday," ayaka kisses kumi's neck again.


End file.
